Rewrites
by PearlLane
Summary: Ziva has a suggestion for McGee's novel


A loud crack echoes out and causes McGee to look up from the case report to find a slightly irritated Ziva David staring him down. From his right he hears a muffled laugh and he glares to his sister, Sarah, who was waiting for him to take her home after the long day. She rolls her eyes at him and stands after closing the English textbook she had been reading, "I'm going to go see if Abby has anything cool for me to do or look at."

He watched her disappear to the back elevator before he turned back to his co-worker who had eerily not moved a muscle. "Something I can help you with Ziva?"

Walking around his desk she came to lean on the right edge and continued to glare down at him with her chocolate orbs. "I have a cone to pick with you McGee."

"Bone, Ziva it's bone to pick." He looked down to the object she had thrown at him and came face to face with the cover of his own fiction novel for the fourth time that day. Closing his eyes he waited for the tirade he imagined was coming.

A sigh escaped her lips and her hands flew in the air before slapping against her thighs, "Whatever, we need to talk about Lisa." She waited for him to stop his typing, lean back in his chair, and stare up to her giving her his attention. "If you are going to model her after me…"

"…Ziva I already told you and Tony, my characters are not based on you guys." It wasn't the full truth but it wasn't a lie either. He did take from his surroundings and often reused the names of the people he came in contact with but he also tried to make them different from his friends.

Her laughter filled the air as she threw her head back, "Okay McGee, but if you are going to model her after me you have her inner fantasies all wrong."

Confusion settled over his face as he tried to imagine what she was talking about, "What do you mean Ziva?"

Giving him a mischievous smile she leaned her body closer to his, "The sexual tension you write between her and Tommy is unrealistic, it is definitely not Tommy she is interested in."

McGee can feel the last puffs of her breath as they dissipate in the air, it's just them in the squad room since Tony left for some date he had and Gibbs was down with Abby going over the final forensics of the case. Holding her gaze he sat up a bit more as to close the distance between them that much more, "Oh really? And how would you write her?"

Breaking their eye contact she waved her hand and tilted her head to the side, "Well I don't know about how to write her since I am not the published author, but I just know it is not Tommy she would lust after, who she would dream of at night."

Taking in her facial expressions as she talked he could see she had actually given this some thought, and the idea intrigued him more and more as the seconds ticked by. "Yeah? And who would her dream man be?"

"Agent McGregor." Her answer is fast and positive, not delayed or thought over and it stunned McGee back into a full sitting position. Ziva tilts her head back to look at him and a wide grin divides her thin lips, as she awaits his reply.

His bewilderment was not easily hidden and he knew it, subtlety had never been his strong suit."You're serious? The Mossad trained, exotic beauty would rather take the computer nerd to bed over the charming, confident senior agent?"

In a swift and easy motion she shrugs her shoulders and throws her loose curly locks over her shoulder as she walks back to the front of his desk. Placing her hands flat on either end she leans her face in close to his still questioning one, her lips just mere centimeters from his ear she whispered, "Well like I said if you want to model her after me."

Before the words and their meaning fully sink in she has pushed herself away and already making her way back to her desk where she sits down and gives him one last flirtatious glance before she goes back to her own case report.

The ding of the elevator and voices filled the silent air as Gibbs, Abby, and Sarah walked out of the rear elevator. Brought out of his thoughts McGee smiled to Sarah who took up her spot next to his desk again and said his goodnights to both Abby and Gibbs as they headed out together, like usual. When quite overtook the squad room again he dared a look at Ziva and found her once again watching him with a glint in her eye.

Returning her smile he even dared a wink before he cast his eyes back to his computer screen to finish his report and get his sister home. But one thought that filled his mind was that the sequel he had been working on for _Deep Six_ would have to be revised to factor in new details.


End file.
